


Expectativas

by Nakuru



Category: Gintama
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora Shinpachi temía la llegada del día blanco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectativas

—¡Cuatro ojos!

En retrospectiva, pensaba Shinpachi, debía haber temido desde el momento que había escuchado ese grito de Kagura.

Si en vez de girar en sus talones hubiese huido, todo estaría perfecto... o no, en realidad no, porque los lanzamientos de Kagura podían ser envidiados por cualquier beisbolista profesional, así que de todos modos el resultado habría sido el mismo.

La diferencia habría sido que, de haber corrido, el impacto de la caja contra su cabeza lo habría mandado de cara al suelo, lo cual igualmente habría roto sus gafas —y tal vez también su nariz— tal como había sucedido cuando la había recibido con su rostro.

—¡Shinpachi! —había dicho Kagura después de eso, indiferente ante lo que había causado por su manera de entregar chocolates— ¡Ni se te ocurra devolverme el triple! ¡Mejor que sea el décuplo!

El recuerdo de esas palabras hizo que Shinpachi no pudiese evitar sentir un escalofrío.

¿Quién había sido el genio que había usado la codicia para que Kagura dejase su timidez durante San Valentín?

Shinpachi no quería saber la respuesta, en realidad, y tampoco quería saber qué le pasaría si no cumplía las expectativas que Kagura tenía.

Pero todavía tenía un mes para pensarlo, por lo que era muy pronto para desesperarse.

Y además, se consoló, comiendo uno de los trozos en los que se había convertido el corazón de chocolate que había estado originalmente en la caja, si juzgaba por los quejidos de dolor de Gintoki y su mejilla hinchada, al menos él no sería el único que estaría temiendo la llegada del día blanco.


End file.
